futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: European Union
July 2012: French and German credit ratings begin to suffer. Faced with no other way out, EU members sign the Emergency Economic Recovery Treaty. This treaty temporarily merges all Eurozone government wealth and debts into a single European Treasury under the European Commission. All national government bonds become European bonds and the ECB is given extra powers. A European tax is introduced to fund the treasury and greater European control on national governments is introduced. August 2012: EERT has the effect of lowering interest on bonds and restoring confidence in the markets. All outstanding loans are repaid using German money. The EU begins taking out loans and investing in the economy. Despite widespread protests at the measures there are signs that recession is slowing down. October 2012: European Treasury begins privatizations and national civil service reforms. German media leaks secret negotiations by the European Council to create a single European military. This leads to much resentment form the masses. November 2012: The European Court of Auditors reveals a corruption scandal involving a European Treasury official. EFD parties lead anti - EU protests across Europe. Polls show increasing support for anti - European parties. The European Green Party and a number of small pro-Europe organisations create and propose a 'European Reform Plan' to radically change the European Treaties. They begin organising rallies calling for 'democracy in Europe' in an attempt to steal support from the EFD but are largely unsuccessful. December 2012: There are talks among opposition parties of withdrawing from the EU. January 2013: European media releases scandal involving three EU citizens tortured to death by the CIA on suspicion of terrorism, with the aid of a German intelligence agency. The story draws attention to similar occurrences over the past years and creates a wave of anti-Americanism and demands for reform of European Intelligence Agencies. EDP politician, Francois Barroc, arises as an unlikely saviour, by calling for a single open and honest European Intelligence Agency, to replace the corrupt national agencies and to oppose the CIA. He is supported by Wikileaks and the Icelandic government. In his famous 'Fuck America' speeches, he appeals to public feelings of patriotism, gaining large support. He expresses support for the European Reform Plan. America begins pressuring Europe to do something to stop him. March 2013: In view of the massive riots and protests, the European Stock markets collapse once more. After a massive demonstration in front of the European Parliament building in Strasbourg, the European Council convenes to discuss their options. After days of deliberation, they draft a revised version of the Green Party's Reform Plan entitled the 'European Democracy Package'. The package makes Europarties and the European Parliament more accountable, creates a European public campaign funding system, removes power from the European Council and provides for a limited European Ballot Initiative. The British Prime Minister refuses to sign the measure despite pressure from other countries and his coalition partners. April 2013: After weeks of negotiations, the Liberal Democrats pull out of the British government and, together with Labour, pass an Act of Parliament approving the European Democracy Package. The Prime Minister immediately dissolves Parliament and calls for elections in May. With public support growing for the UKIP and with the Europeans pressuring the UK to sign the reform package, the Conservative Party announces it their policy to withdraw from the EU. May 2013: The Conservatives win the British elections and begin negotiations to leave the European Union. The European Democracy Package is passed and Europarty leadership elections are scheduled for June and European Parliament elections for September. June 2013: Barroc is elected leader of ALDE while the Green Party maintains its pro - Reform Plan leadership. Both parties express strong Eurofederalist policies. Meanwhile, talented speaker John Coventry becomes leader of the EFD on a strongly Euroskeptic platform. The President and Vice President of the Commission are elected to the EPP and PASD leaderships respectively. July 2013: As per their leaders' campaign promises, the Comission proposes legislation for the declassification of government files concerning interactions with American intelligence. The bill is immediately supported by all Europarties accept the EPP and the PASD, but lacks enough votes to pass in Parliament. The Greens, Liberals, Conservatives, Euroskeptics and Communists begin a media campaign pushing for bill to pass. The European treasury declares the Recession officially over. August 2013: After mounting public pressure, enough MEP's are turned for the declassification directive to pass Parliament by 52%. The measure then moves on to the Council which rejects it 26 - 1. After the directive fails, the dissenting Netherlands government declassifies its own NATO files on CIA actions. America moves to disqualify the country from NATO which leads Belgium and Luxembourg to release their own files as well, including evidence of US backing of European dictatorships in the 1970's. A new European Parliament vote passes the declassification directive by 65% and the German Free Democratic Party threatens to withdraw from the government if the directive is not ratified. The German government subsequently releases some of its files and votes yes in the subsequent Council vote which fails 18 - 9. The US President threatens sanctions if Europe breaks NATO regulations. September 2013: ALDE wins the election closely followed by the EFD, the EPP and the Greens. A coalition of ALDE, the Socialists, the EPP and the Greens is appointed to the Commission with Barroc as President. The EDP and Greens propose a New Constitution for Europe which greatly increases the mandate of the Ballot Initiative, increases accountability and openness, provides for recall of MEP's and establishes separate elections to the Commission. The NCE also increases Fundamental Rights provisions and abolishes the opt - out. Together with the Constitution, the Commission proposes legislation to unify European Intelligence under the Barroc model. October 2013: European Council signs the NCE. They also pass a Military and Intelligence Directive (MID), as allowed by the Treaty of Lisbon, creating a European Military to exist in addition to national militaries and a Joint European Intelligence Program (JEIP) to supercede and coordinate all national intelligence agencies. Under the JEIP, intelligence files will be subject to oversight by a committee of citizens, lawyers and journalists who will decide whether to release them or not. December 2013: As a result of the loss of EU related jobs, barriers to international trade and the Conservative Party's protectionist economic policies, Britain enters a financial crisis. The government responds by subsidising international trade. Spanish, French, Dutch and Irish voters ratify the NEC in national plebiscites. The European Military and JEIP are established. The Intelligence Oversight Committee (IOC) begins reviewing intelligence files. Riots break out in Northern Ireland following the closing of the UK - Irish border and the economic crisis in Britain which hits the region excessively hard. January 2014: The NEC comes into force. The IOC votes to declassify all files relating to illegal CIA activities. A UN review finds this not to be in violation of NATO law. The files are posted online and details released to the press, revealing the great extent of American interference in European affairs. Palin responds to the declassification by cutting all military aid to European countries. The Council, in turn votes to strengthen the MID. In Britain, competition with Europe causes countless businesses to face bankruptcy and the government once more reverses its trade policies. February 2014: The European economy reaches pre-crisis levels. Member States are once more allowed to issue bonds. This causes the economy to soar. Iceland, Norway and Switzerland announce plans to join the EU. All remaining EU countries adopt the Euro. April 2014: Iceland, Norway and Switzerland join the EU after referendums. The increased direct democracy and free speech provisions are cited as reasons for entry. Rioting in Northern Ireland intensifies, in what commentators call 'the second troubles'. A mass amendment is passed to the NEC. May 2014: European Courts and European Gendarmerie divisions are established in all EU capitals to enforce European laws. Sinn Feinn wins Northern Ireland Assembly elections. A secession bill gains a majority in the Assembly but fails the double majority requirement. The Northern Irish government begins pressing the UK for secession. This is accompanied by massive riots and the British government begins sending troops. June 2014: Sinn Feinn begins the Pounds for Euros Initiative, encouraging citizens to use European currency. Many shops begin refusing pounds sterling. The British currency depreciates further damaging the economy. The party exchanges millions of pounds in an unprecedented economic move. The European Central Bank begins accommodating for this change. July 2014: Controversy breaks out across Europe following rapid changes brought about by European Courts. All EU countries are declared full members. August 2014: After an assassination attempt against the British Prime Minister, Parliament passes legislation imposing harsh penalties on secessionists including a ban on the euro, the imposition of a curfew and the ban of 'aggressive' demonstrations. The Northern Ireland police refuse to implement these measures and more British troops are sent to assist in policing. September 2014: Northern Irish MP's and members of the assembly and government sign the Declaration of Independence of Northern ireland. Parliament immediately moves to dissolve all Northern irish government and police, handing all their powers over to the British Army. Amid riots, the Army enters the Assembly building to arrest its members. Many former politicians and police officers and members of Sinn Feinn form the Irish Provisional Government, coordinating its supporters over the Internet. The European Parliament recognises Northern Irish independence. October 2014: The CJ EU orders the formation of the CJ GA, the CJ AFR and the CJ ARF to advise the court. European Courts in Southern and Eastern Europe order massive secular reforms. Marked as beginning of War of the Courts. November 2014: Hundreds die in Northern Ireland riot. The UN recognises Northern Irish Independence. The European Council orders the movement of European troops to the Irish - northern Irish border. December 2014: European Courts increase in power with the Gendarmerie and the Court Implementation Offices in many countries overriding national governments. ALDE declares its support for the courts. The Council and Parliament pass a law stripping the courts of their power. January 2015: The CJ EU declares the court stripping law unconstitutional. A new, severer court stripping law is passed which is once more struck down by the European Courts. A court stripping amendment is proposed but is blocked by ALDE and the Commission. Parliament is dissolved and elections are held. February 2015: EPP - ECR - PASD coalition takes over the Parliament and the Commission. A court stripping amendment passes but is struck down after a ruling that court stripping is a 'fundamental change' to the Constitution. Parliament fails the 66% vote needed to pass the fundamental court stripping amendment. The Courts 'retaliate' by ruling Member State education practices unconstitutional and commissioning the CJ AE. The Council attempts to impeach a number of court justices but the motion is blocked by the Special Court. March - May 2015: Impeachment charges are brought against CJ justices in their home countries. 5 Latvian judges are found guilty but the Supreme Court of Latvia rules that charges of judicial malpractice can only be brought in Luxembourg. This decision is repeated by courts of first instance in 3 other countries and is upheld by the European Special Court. The Special Court ruling is upheld in a court in Ireland, on appeal in France and by the Supreme Court of Portugal. The Council agrees to drop the matter and charges are brought in Luxembourg. The Council also signs a new Constitutional treaty, stripping the courts of their powers and reducing Fundamental Rights provisions. The idea is met favourably by the public. The EU Parliament votes to impose a trade embargo on Britain. The British economy reaches its worst state since WWII. The Prime Minster resigns. June 2015: Luxembourg courts impeach 20 CJ judges, acquitting 50 more. The Supreme Court of Luxembourg later exonerates all justices except one acused of bribery and one accused of 'misbefiting behaviour' due to a sex scandal. The Council appoints two new judges but their appointments are overturned by the Courts which find them unconstitutional. The Council refuses to make other appointments. The President of the Court appoints two provisional judges. The new constitution is ratified by all countries except for Belgium and the Netherlands, which await elections, and Ireland which requires a referendum. The Liberal democrats win the British election for the first time in history. They establish proportional representation and grant Northern Irish independence. July 2015: The UK enters the European Union, singing both the previous and latter constitution. A VVD - PvdA - D66 coalition takes power in the Netherlands refusing to sign the new constitution. In Belgium, Walloon and Flemish separatist parties make large gains making a coalition government impossible to reach. The caretaker government that had taken office in 2007 continues to govern the country. August 2015: The caretaker government in Belgium resigns and the King appoints a technocratic government. The new government decides to hold two referendums in October, one on European Constitutional reform and one on Belgian dissolution. September 2015: The ECJ rules in favour of a case brought by ALDE the EGP, the UEL and a coalition of other small parties and independent candidates against the PASD, the EPP and 25 Member States, finding their voting and funding systems undemocratic and ordering an enormous monetary compensation to small parties from large parties. This causes a huge political crisis and the Prime Minister of the Netherlands signs the constitutional amendment under French and German pressure. The Special Court orders a freeze on payments and electoral reform until the referendums in October. Belgian coalition government forms with promise to amend Constitution but collapses after two weeks after polls show support for dissolution, causing a new technocratic government to be formed. France and Germany announce a plan to kick Ireland and Belgium out of the Union if they don't vote for the amendment. October 2015: Wikileaks releases documents detailing human rights abuses by Irish, Belgian and other EU governments. The timing of this is critisized by many for being politically motivated. The Belgian and Irish governments agree to postpone European referendums until November. The ECJ overturns the Special Court freeze on payments. European Gendarmerie raid EPP and PASD offices and force payment despite opposition from the Commission. ALDE launches a heavy ad campaign in Ireland and across Europe, raising critisism for violating campaign contribution laws. Belgium votes yes for dissolution. The King dissolves all three Parliaments and a thrid technocratic government is formed to decide the country's future. The Commission orders a halt on all ALDE campaign payments and cuts funds to the European Gendarmerie. The General Court overturns the order and fines the Commission for its entire budget. The fine is reduced by the ECJ but the Commission is shut down for two weeks in the interim. The GC passes down a landmark freedom of speech ruling critisized by many Member States. November 2015: Belgian voters vote No in the European referendum. An attempt to pass the court stripping law through Parliament fails by 3 MEPs. The Council debates dissolving and re-instituting the Union but Sweden, Iceland, Switzerland, Finland, Norway and Denmark demand their own referendums following increased public support for the courts in these countries. Ireland narrowly votes No in the referendum. Parliament freezes all funding to the European Gendarmerie and Courts. Northern Ireland joins the Union under the same conditions as the UK. December 2015: After a General Court fine for the Commission's budget is upheld by the ECJ, the government of Luxembourg tries once more to impeach the justices but the Supreme court of Luxembourg once more finds the actions of the CJ EU legal. Protesters in Luxembourg gather in front of Parliament in favour of the courts. The Prime Minister of Luxembourg issues an order expelling the GC and ECJ court justices from Luxembourg as unwanted persons. The Special Court impeaches them. The Council convenes and appoints new judges. January 2015: A large group of MEP's break off from the Commission backing government and pass a court - empowering law together with ALDE, consolidating the independence and funding of the EG and creating national European courts. The government of Luxembourg resigns. In Union reformation referendums, Denmark votes Yes but Sweden and Switzerland vote No. The Council considers reforming anyway. February 2015: The Democratic Party wins elections in Luxembourg and cancels the expulsion order on the judges. A Parliamentary appeal of the previous Special Court ruling is held and it is controversially decided to return the original judges to their posts. Finland and Norway vote No to reformation. Category:European Union Category:Needs Picture Category:Timelines Category:Outdated Articles